nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon
Dragons are reptile beasts in the New World that can breath devastating flame that is equal to napalm bombs. They are primarily utilized as weapons of war by primitive countries outside the Civilized Area and the Third Civilization. They are extremely vulnerable to anti-air weaponry. Countries in the second and first civilization don't utilize dragons as they have access to aircraft, which make dragons obsolete to these countries. Biology When a wyvern spits fire, it looks like they’re activating fire magic, but actually, for guided fire blasts, they’re first producing a viscous, combustible chemical inside their bodies, then combining it with both fire and wind magic. The wind wraps around a mixture of flame and the chemical compound. Then, in order to fire it, the wyvern stretches out its neck, creating a straight line from its torso to its mouth opening. They can exhaust themselves during aerial combat, and they’re unable to shoot consecutive fire blasts Despite the dragon majestic appearance, they are quite frail and vulnerable to diseases as well as excreting a lot. Types of Dragons Wyvern Wyvern is basic flying dragons that utilized by countries outside the civilized areas as air force. Wyvern Lord Wyvern Lord is more stronger version of Wyverns utilized by the Parpadian Empire. They are stronger and more durable than normal Wyverns. However, they are still no match for even the Marin, Mu's most advanced aircraft at the time. Wyvern Overlord Wynern Overlord is the strongest version of Wyverns created by the Parpaldians Empire to counter Mu aircraft. They are far larger and stronger than Wyvern Lords. However, as a sacrifice to increase their strength, Wyvern Overlords have limited productive capacity. They are said to have greater speed and maneuverability than even the Marin. Land Dragon Land Dragon is wingless dragons used by the Parpaldians Empire as living flame tanks. Wind Dragon Wind Dragon is a special breed of dragons from Eimor Kingdom with small wings that can fly at the speed of 500 km/h, which rivals Mu and Holy Mirishial Empire's air fighters. No human can ride the Wind Dragons without having their bodies shredded by the massive speed pressure. Thunder Dragon Thunder Dragon is''' '''a type of attributed dragon and true dragon type with independent wings and front legs. Military Uses and Weaknesses The wyverns in general are widely used in the Third Civilizations for reconnaissance, air support and bombardment on enemy positions. However, as they are living creatures, they cannot compare to aircraft or modern weaponry. In addition to food and care costs, the wyverns excrete a lot and are severely limited in terms of combat capabilities. Though they can release devastating fire blasts and are thick-skinned enough to withstand arrowheads and blades, they are considered as nothing more than target practice to countries with advanced technology like the Japan or Gra Valkas. Other weaknesses include the exposed rider, a limited altitude and the fact that they cannot defend against enemies who are able to shoot them down from beyond visual range. Their greatest attack, the fire breath, is too slow and easy to evade for fighter planes and jets. Even the Wyvern Overlords were basically a wasted expenditure against the fighter jets of the JSDF. The Land Dragons are completely unsuited to go against the tanks of the JSDF and the Gra Valkas Empire. They have no armor and their fire attacks are out-ranged by the guns of tanks. Again, they are basically just target practice. During the failed invasion of the Fenn Kingdom, a handful of Japanese tanks wiped out 32 Land Dragons in a few minutes. Overall, dragons are only effective against opponents with the equivalent of 16th to 19th century technology and are virtually worthless against modern warfare tactics and weapons. Gallery Category:Species